


This Side Up

by FoxyEgg



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Contain Spoilers, We Die Like Men, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Arthur is different...?





	This Side Up

Arthur knew he was far past the point of saving when he started noticing things; things that were linked with  _ monsters _ and only  _ monsters _ . Maybe it was inevitable? Maybe he was born like this? When his tail started growing, when it first started, it felt like he was being ripped in two, his teeth fell out (he thought he would stop losing his teeth at 10 but  _ of course not _ ) and grew in sharp, striated like a butter knife. Arthur tried his damndest to ignore how his back arched as his skin blistered and cracked, the blood was a hassle to deal with as it soaked into his suits. Washing became a daily chore.

He was only found out because of that fucking pinata. That rat filled pinata. He didn't necessarily  _ see  _ the rats, but he sensed it. It's extremely hard for him to explain, he just kinda knew that something wasn't right. So he ran, ran and tried to fight the bobbies, though he failed and nearly died. 

Arthur stayed in the Garden District. Just… Staying alone. Hanging around.

Waiting for something.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you dont have an account, keep in mind you can still support me by giving me kudos!


End file.
